Ansem Reports 14 and 15
by Eu Tyto Alba
Summary: Dreams, Memories, Emotion, the Mind, the Spirit, and the Body... How do they coincide? And what are the heartless, really? What now, is Ansem? And will he ever succeed in creating a heart from nothing? How? KH1 Ansem only, because I'm old school like that
1. Ansem Report 14

**Ansem Report 14:**

Believed though I did, that darkness was the true paradise sealed within the realm of Kingdom Hearts, I now believe I made a fatal error...

I thought I had reached my journey's end, and that my understanding would finely be complete. But at the great heart's gate, where I was seeking total darkness, I was swallowed by the light. Kingdom Hearts is pure light; only a fool would still doubt this.

Where did I go wrong?

Looking back upon these reports, I see myself slipping further and further into darkness with every entry. It is a fascinating thing to observe: one's own decent into darkness...

I have a theory that my exposure to the light of Kingdom Hearts may have flushed the darkness from my heart, allowing me this new perspective. But I still have yet to explain why I remain lucid. Devoid of darkness, yet devoid of even the light that flooded me.

I am once again bodiless.


	2. Ansem Report 15

**Ansem Report 15:**

Although I no longer seek ever-lasting darkness, old questions about the heartless (including myself) have resurfaced, and rekindled my interest in the matter.

Further observation of the heartless showed that, when a heart is taken by the heartless, the victim gives off a heart-like apparition before vanishing and becoming a heartless themselves.

Further more, when a heartless is destroyed, a _second_ apparition is emitted. This happens in every test, and can mean only one thing as a person has no more than a single heart: each apparition is only half of the original heart.

This may also explain the ravenous behavior of the heartless. Each heartless would be only one half of the subject's heart, and as it is the nature of the heart, it seeks to be complete. The heartless will take the half similar to that which it has lost, but it cannot bond with it because it is foreign, thus the half is discarded and wasted. This would be the first apparition. The second must be the half that was the heartless itself.

I also have another theory.

A heart that has been lost might retain its human form if it were left intact, as I believe has happened to me. However, I do not possess the tools necessary to test this theory. Until then, I shall simply make due.

_(br)  
_

* * *

**AN:** Well, what do you think? My first "REAL" fanfiction! Yay!  
I need to make something clear… All of the "observations" Ansem apparently made here; I actually saw IN THE GAME! See for yourselves! The first time you visit the Second District, you see that one dude loose his heart, and all through the rest of the game, every heartless you kill turns into a flying heart-thing! The rest is just speculation and creative license... I will be doing more of these fake/fic-reports eventually… sooner or later… definitely absolutely maybe! (yup…) :3 


	3. Ansem Report 16

**Ansem Report 16:**

I have had a dream. A man in black robes come to me with a question about the heartless. I told him I did not know. He said I had to decide what the answer was, and that he would return with it for me.

I believe he was one of the heartless, but that of a different kind not like the others.

A creation of mere imagination, or of something much deeper? It was only a dream, but sometimes our dreams can know things we think we do not.

It has just occured to me-----could the fine line that seperates memory from imagination be the same fine line that seperates the two halves of the heart? 

_(br)  
_

* * *

**AN:** Ok yeah well, I did throw in a bit of life experience, in case some of yas might be wondering. But, for the most part, I just scrambled my brain for something to say, just like eeeeverybody else. :-) 


	4. Ansem Report 17

**Ansem Report 17:**

I have just completed my last examination into the specific properties of each half of the heart, and I am no less amazed by my findings than I was when I began this quest some 10 or 11 years ago.

The human heart is indeed a swirling mix of things that are real and things that are not. What I found was that one half of the heart consistently sides with past experience. It would appear as though all of one's memories are stored here.

The other half, by exact contrast, seems only to associate itself with what it hopes to come; like wishes or fantasies. However, this half is a funny one. Unlike its brother, the past-oriented Memories-half, this future-oriented Fantasies-half is comprised of two oppositely poised subdivisions. Alas! These are the fabled subdivisions of light and darkness; it seems the internal conflict betwixt the two is only half as monumental as we originally thought.

Again, no such subdivisions exist in memory. One's opinion of their past is reflective only of what they desire in the present, and for the future.

Somehow, I feel as though my analysis of the heart is near complete. But history speaks for itself, and I am afraid to believe it.

Paradoxically, somehow I also feel as though my studies have only begun.

_(br)  
(br)_

* * *

**AN:** AR17 rewriten for, like, literally, the fourth time... 0.o 

Check out my profile for a linkage to the pretty picture I drew (_+cough "diagram"+_), which is accompanied by a more crystaline explination (of my theory as a whole). And for, like, the hundredth-_and-a-half_ time, I already _know_ this isn't what they did in the game! ...It's better. :3

(strange things happen when I make up fiction theories; this time, _the theory itself_ was wrong, but _all of its predictions_ were _right_!)

Hen desu ne. 0.o  
PS: Japanese ROCKS! X3


	5. The Final Report

**The Final Report**

This is just one of the many things I have devoted my studies to. The heart is indeed a magnificent field, but only a fairly recent one at that--- I dream of a day when there are specialists, studying this or that, and furthering this legacy of knowledge which I have helped to unearth.

That said, let it now be known that I am not Ansem. I took the name because of these reports----none but one were actually written by him.

I, too, had my own ideas to add.

Maybe it's fate, but the name "Ansem" seems to have lost all tangibility and become an epithet. No longer does it mean a specific person, but the very idea of one who studies the heart in Ansem's footsteps.

Too many impostors.

Perhaps a paradigm-shift will solve this; let all who dare call themselves "a scientist of the heart" be called Ansem! (I say 'dare' because this path is by no means for the faint of heart. Aberrant scars are in-store for any and all who thus brave the threshold...)

I have brought this theoretical realm farther than anyone ever has before, perhaps even Ansem himself. So, it would seem only fitting that, as I conclude these reports and lay down my scientific pen once again, I assume the pen-name Menxxas.

Who am I to defy tradition?

_(br) _

* * *

**AN:** He he he he he... +the slyness+ ...So, is it a character talking, or an author's note? B3

**Clarify point:** Calling somebody "Ansem" I guess would be like calling somebody "Doctor" or "Mr. President", except that it's a little bit more perminent and more like their actual name because it's not an adgetive. You wouldn't call them "Ansem Bob" or "Ansem Lilly", as oposed to "Dr. Bob" or "Mr. Lilly". 0.o

...Strange. (I feel bad for Lilly) XD ...Lilly's going to hit me with her lunchbox now, I just KNOW it! ... +WHACK+ ... oowww... 0.x  
+swares+ I didn't mean _YOU_+dies of injuries+ x-x

Menxxas IS actually a character, though. Under her real name, she's an important historical figure in my Keyboard Master story. (who is really really cool) B-) 

Ansem is a haaaard character to write like, man! XP


	6. Ansem Report 16 old ver

**Ansem Report 16:**

When half of a heart is taken, the other half will linger in this world and join its brethren as a Heartless. But, what of the first half? Surely it does not die... To die is to return to darkness, and the Heartless seemingly are darkness it self. No, Oblivion is out of the question.

If the Heartless are darkness, can the other half be light? Hmm, something tells me I shouldn't think so.

I have built a new contraption that has allowed me to study the metamorphosis of the other side of the heart. By simulating that half's own world here, in this world, I was successfully able to capture a half of that type and analyze it.

It became a creature doubtless never-before seen, at least by those of this world. Whereas the Heartless are normally the color black and operate with jerky, often violent, movements, this new entity was colored white and maneuvered fluidly.

Under closer examination, _all_ traits showed to be exactly opposite of those exhibited by the old heartless, save for two of them which, instead, proved _identical_ betwene them.

They seek the hearts of others, and do so by way of darkness.

I was uncertain as to what to call these new anti-heartless. But, as it seems the mysteries of the heart are limitless both in number and in oddity, I have decided to call them

The Endless.

* * *

**AN:** I know what it looks like, but it's not the end! Many more Reports to write before _I'm_ though... (rubs hands together) 

Learning that ALL THIRTEEN Ansem Reports were fake not only gave me one heck of a shock (as is probably only customary for surprises like that), but it kind of freaked me out, too… I've been at this for well over a year now, so, I obviously didn't get the idea from them... …Or _did_ I?

Look at this: (the very first line of my very first fake AR) - "Believed though I did, that darkness was the true paradise sealed within the realm of Kingdom Hearts, I now believe I made a fatal error..."

And then look at this: (the very first line of the very first Secret Ansem Report you find) – "I have made a grave mistake."

Although the context is different, and therefore the exact meaning, you've gotta admit- there isn't very much difference between a "fatal error" and a "grave mistake".

This theory, the theory that the white heartless were going to be called "Endless", was based upon three specific points on the 13-pts graph labeled "HEARTLESS", "ENDLESS", and "NOBODY". I took the understanding that HEARTLESS meant the Heartless, and NOBODY only meant the Organization/guys in coats. Which left only ENDLESS to mean those white things.


	7. Ansem Report 17 old ver

**Ansem Report 17:**

When you create life, you automatically create a heart. How can this be? I seek to know what causes it, the creation of a heart from nothing. If what I say is true, then the answer must be here, buried somewhere in the secret of life.

I have taken to my library in search of works by Drs Finklestein and Frankenstein, who are most familiar in this subject. According to them, the "secret" of life is merely electricity, or the element Lightning.

Theoretically, all elements are equal. But, even further investigation has brought to light something it seems even the Ancient Ones were careless enough to miss... Many of the elements, though hailed for their attractive magical appeal, are _not_ true energies!

Light and darkness are not elements, so they mustn't be confused.

The chart below displays my understanding:

Lightning - electricity - energy  
Fire - heat - energy  
Air - matter  
Wind - air - matter  
Water - matter  
Ice - water - matter  
Metal - matter  
Earth, stone - matter  
Earth, nature - life(vibrancy) - mako - energy

Lightning.  
Fire.  
And Life.

Life is the end result, sparked by lightning; "the spark of life". So, Fire must be the key... Could there then be some hidden truth in the poet's conceptualization of the heart as a fiery inferno? I wonder...

* * *

A/N: For those of you who read the _old_ AR16, I got some pretty good feedback from my little brother and rewrote the whole darn thing to "_actually_ _reveal_ something". And now I'm like, happy:-D 

And about the theory itself, I'm probably going to insert one or two more reports in between this report and AR15(the one currently just before this) for organizational reasons, if nothing else... But it depends on how the next few reports I write turn out... Wish me luck! There is still much to say!

PS: Constructive feedback is much appreciated, but feel free to drop a comment if you still just liked it anyway. :-)  
(side note: I take criticism well, so just do me the favor of a lifetime and speak your mind...c'ept no flamers, as is customery. b)

* * *

...some time later... Just so you know, I have now inserted a new Report before this.  



	8. Ansem Report 18 old ver

**Ansem Report 18:**

Half of the heart is Dreams, and the other is Memory. This explains the differences found between the two main types of heartless.

But, what of the old idea of light and darkness? What place do they hold in the heart?

It has long been thought, for generations, that the heart is half light, half dark. However, in light of my recent experiments, that turns out not to be the case. May I suggest, instead, that light and darkness each are only one half of a greater half? (I'm proposing that dreams' evil counterpart, the nightmare, occupies half of the Dreams section of the heart.)

Dreams at night, and Memories during the day, but neither is wholly bad. Bad memories are sometimes referred to as nightmares, I suppose, because there are no light and darkness subdivisions in Memories. Instead, one's Dreams side will determine what they think is foul, or disirable. Recollections included.

Why then, I wonder, do all manner of heartless reside entirely in darkness? Should not half of the black Heartless reside entirely in light?

This question puzzled me for a long time, but now, at last, I believe I have resolved it. Emotion. Emotion is the key. Emotion is the one thing they all lack, and therefore what they all need.

I attempted to recombine the Endless with the Heartless, but failed. Failed, in every trial, until I included fire.

Fire restored the heart to its original state. Fire is the ingredient for Emotion, the final ingredient of the Heart!  
_(br)_

* * *

**AN:** Bleeeeeh. I'm not so sure I like this one. Too wordy. Not potent enough.

Hey, did anybody else figure out that Ansem (or at least one of them) is left-handed?.!. XD  
Seriously, next time you're in the Hollow Bastion Library on KH1, look at the desk on the second level. There's a desk-lamp on the right of the chair, and a quill on the left.

Soooo, guess what I'm trying to do... Yup. B-)

From now on, I'll be writing all my rough-drafts for future Reports using only my left hand! (even though I'm right-handed)  
Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! XD

* * *

**Additional Note:  
My Theory About the Origin of Ansem's Name:**

"Menxxas" + my spell-checker helped me figure this out... XD  
"Ansem" is just "Mensa" spelled backwards, but with the "n" and the "s" switched.

Ansem - mesna - Mensa _(I hope you'll forgive my dumb makeshift "equels" sign) _:p

_"Mensa"_ is...  
1. The darkest constellation in the southern hemisphere.  
2. That constellation is of a table; Mensa _means_ "table"...and-or **"table _of knowledge_".**  
3. Therefore, Mensa is _also_ the name of that one, really big, international **high-IQ club.** (where you IQ has to be measured in the top 2percent of the population to become a member)

...An absolutely perfect name for a mad scientist! D

A friend of mine said that one of their friends said that "Ansem" was somehow derived from another word meaning _"goose"_...so I didn't know if people already knew about its connection to "Mensa" yet or not... ...I haven't been on any fan-sites in a _really_ long while. XP


End file.
